Pasta Decorated Letters
by The Bad Touch Trio
Summary: Ve ! Write letters to me! Italy! I'm really nice, but Germany says I'm annoying! I don't care! Let's be friends, k?
1. Introduzione

Ve~! _Ciao! _I'm Italy and I wanted to write some letters like Japan is doing! Um~… Let's see… I like pasta… And—and pasta… And, oh! I also like PASTAAA~~~~! Please write letters to me because… Because… *in tears* If you don't, Germany will come after me! And he steals away my kitty and pasta!

Ve~… *bounces back to original self* Oh! I love pizza too! And my brother Romano and Germany and Japan ! I also love cats and pasta! And lots and lots of pasta! And Grandpa Rome! And pasta! And also some pasta.

Germany says I have to go! Please write! _Ciao~~~~!_

Italy Veneziano


	2. Japan 1

Konnichiwa, Italia-kun,

How are you and Germany? I hope you are doing well.

I am doing fine. The tsunami frightened me, but I'm better now.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Japan, Honda Kiku

**IIIIIIIIIII**

_Ciao Japan~~~~!_

Germany and I are doing well! I'm teaching Germany how to make pasta and he's teaching me how to make sausages!

Oh, that's right! I forgot about the tsunami! It scared me too because you are my friend and got hit by a HU~~~~~~~GE wave! Do you want me and Germany to help? I can help! I can make you some pasta! Do you want some pasta? Or pizza? O—or maybe some pasta?

Italy Veneziano


	3. Romano 1

Ciao Feliciano…

BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WRITING RANDOM LETTERS TO PEOPLE? Don't come crying to me if some freak starts writing to you.

Wait…Hell no! There's no way in hell the potato bastard's stealing anything from you dammit!

I'll be back soon…I have a certain potato bastard to kill…. But don't eat all of the pasta like last time dumbass.

Romano

((Yay! Italy! XD Uh..hope you don't mind Romano's oh so lovely language. ^_^;))

**IIIIIIIIII**

WAH ROMANO~~~! Why are you so mean? I just wanted to write with my friends!

Aw! Romano is so sweet! Don't worry, Germany will only steal away my kitty and pasta if I don't do the drills!

Oh! You're coming over? I'll make some pasta and lay out a lot of tomatoes! I'll invite Spain over too!

_Hasta la pasta!_

Italy Veneziano

(( I noticed no one did him so… *smiles* Don't worry. It's Romano's personality! ))


	4. Aura chan17 1

You forgot to mention the pasta hehe ^u^

Aura-chan17,

I did? Oh no~~~~! But I do like pasta~! Do you like pasta? Ve~! Pasta is so yummy!

Italy Veneziano


	5. Hungary 1

hey ita-chan

its hungary ^^

i just wanted to say hi. How is you brother doing? Has Prussia been causing you any trouble? *weilds frying pan*

Anyway hope to see you soon

_Ciao_ Hungary!

Romano is doing good! He's coming over to have pasta and tomatoes! Yay! Prussia went to Pancake Fest with C—C-…? Canadia? Someone… Anyway, I haven't seen him so I don't know!

I hope to see you soon too!

Italy Veneziano

**The Pancake Fest is this thing happening in 'Letters to Awesome'. I think the people that went are:**

**Luxembourg**

**Canada (who?)**

**Prussia**

**Zuid Holland **

**Noord Holland (spelling?)**

**Belgium **

**Netherlands (I'm not sure about this one…?)**

**Hawaii**

**Austria**

**And I think that's it…**


	6. Georgia 1

Hiya Little I,

Georgia here, bringing you scandelous gossip from Eastern Europe. How have you been! Prussia's right you are kind of cute. You do know that im the country in europe not the US state. Anyhow hows little R still being naughty. I remember that one time he pulled his pants down in front of all the girls at Belgium's tea party. Miss Ukraine nearly fainted because it kind of reminded her of Russia. He has really cute foreskin as a kid. Would you like to come over and eat some of Armenia or Arms pasta or fish pie. Bring with you Little R cuz Arm is still scared of him. Anyhow bye!

Lots of love Otilia T Georgia

_Ciao~~~!_

I'm good! How are you~?

You're not a state? … But America said that Georgia is one of his states… ? *Germany whispers something in Italy's ear then points at a map* Oh~~~!

Romano is good! He's coming over for pasta and tomatoes!

Pasta? And fish pie? YUM! … Oh, but I'm also inviting Spain… Can I go tomorrow? Please~~~! *puppy eyes*

Italy Veneziano


	7. Republic of Ireland 1

Dia Dhuit Italy,

Long time no see boy, It's me Ireland. I haven't seen y' in a while. It was Halloween about a week ago, I wish you could have seen the look on peoples faces when they saw me banshee costume. But hey me mum and I invented Halloween y' know.

Love,

Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*

Maureen,

_CIAO~~~~~~~~~~~! _Y—you were scary! Why didn't you dress up as something nicer? *tears in eyes* It scared me! But you were really nice! It was fun…

Italy Veneziano


	8. Liverpool 1

Hello love,

I'm one of England's cities, names Liverpool. I was wondering if you'll accept this invitation to Beatles week in 2012. Chances are it might be after the olympics but hey that's convenient. Trust me you'll appreciate the music that me band has offered and Liverpudlian birds when you're in me city.

See you around,

Patricia "Pattie" Kirkland *Liverpool*

*Bird= British slang for girls

_Ciao _Pattie!

I ACCEPT! I DON'T WANT TO BE DOING DRILLS! Ooh! The Olympics are so fun! I love the Olympics! That country with the maple leaf flag is good at hockey!

With pasta,

Italy Veneziano


	9. Myu kun 1

Dear Italy,

Hi there, Veneziano! I like PASTAAA~ too! ^^ hehe...

How has it been with you? Yknow, in the midst of your training, eating, and sleeping? Must be pretty interesting...

Wow... I dunno what else to say... XD Well, I hope to hear back from you!

With Love,

Myu-kun

Myu-kun,

_Ciao!_

You like pasta? I love pasta~!

Um… There are World Meetings and there are kitties… And then Greece gets angry… That's all that happens! How about you? Ve~?

With pasta,

Italy


	10. Romano 2

Ciao Feliciano,

...THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE! Just tell the macho potato off and be done with it already.

W-What….? Why the hell would I want the tomato bastard there! And I'm coming to kick the potato bastard's ass! But fine…I'll guess I stay for the pasta and tomatoes. But don't you DARE invite the tomato bastard dumbass.

Romano

((Kay! Just checking. XD))

Romano,

Done with what?

Can I invite Brother Spain? I haven't seen him in so long! And he'd like to have some tomatoes with you! Please!

_Ti amo!_

Your brother,

Feliciano


	11. Mexico 1

hola italia

i was wondering if you know why romano hasnt talked to me in a while. he promised he send me tomatos since i dont want to see espania(spain).

By the way how are you, i heard you were still hanging out with germany. romano wouldnt stop complaining about it.

i have to go now, im still cleaning up things from el dia de los muertos party. maybe you and romano can come to our next party on christmas. if america doesnt throw one.

adios pecenio italia

-mexico

ps dont tell spain i talked to you. he wont stop trying to control me. he still thinks im his colony even though im my own nation.

_Ciao _Mexico!

Um… I don't know, but I'll ask him, okay? Ve~!

I'm good, _grazie! _And you?

Oh yay! I'd like to go! Can I please? I love Christmas~~~! (and pasta~~!)

Why is Big Brother Spain being mean to you? I know you're a free country and Germany knows that. Does Brother Spain not know?

With pasta,

Italy


	12. Georgia 2

Hita Little I,

You know I could never say no to one of my littles. You don't mind me calling you Little I. I just call you that cuz your like younger than me. Tell Germany thanks for looking after you. Anyhow of course Spain is welcome, might invite Hungary and Japan *yaoi smile*. Dont worry Arm is preety good at cooking. Thanks for the pasta decoration.

Lots of love Otilia Georgia

**IIIIIIIIII**

_Ciao~~~_

Yay! No! Little I sounds cute~! Germany says I'm cute!

I love Hungary and Japan! They are so nice~! Ve~!

Ah~ Arm _was _good at cooking! _Grazie! _I had a really fun time!

~Italy


	13. Romano 3

Ciao Feliciano,

…nevermind. I'm not going to explain every single damn thing for you.

Ugh..fine. Invite the bastard if you want to. There's no way in hell I'll actually want him there.

Romano

**IIIIIIIIII**

_Fratello, _

See? It wasn't that bad! Brother Spain even kissed you! That means he likes you and you turned red, like a tomato! And a heart so you must love him, right?

With pasta,

Italy


	14. America 1

Yo, Italy!

Guess what? The awesome Hero has decided to write to you, so you'd better be happy! I'm taking time out of my busy life to say hi and wonder how you are?

Dude, Germany's seriously planning on stealing your pasta? Even your cats? That's cold. Well, it's my job as the Hero to write to you then, to keep him from totally ruining your day! I hope you're happy! I'll write to you until Germany promises not to steal your stuff anymore!

...wow you really like pasta~ I can't believe you didn't mention hamburgers in things you like! It's the food of the Gods, man!

Oh shit, gotta go! Damn boss is nagging at me again. Stay awesome, Italy!

Peace out!

United States of Awesome!

**IIIIIIIIII**

_Ciao _America~~~~~~~

Really? Wow! America is so~ nice! I'm good! How are you?

_S—si! _Isn't it horrible? *crying* Yay! I love you America!

… Ah… Hamburgers…

Thanks for writing!

With pasta,

Italy Veneziano


	15. Japan 2

Italy-kun,

*flustered* It's okay. I'm fine. I hope you and Germany have a nice time. *smiles politely* Don't be creeped out if you see a black shadow in your home.

Sayonara,

Japan, Honda Kiku

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Japan~

? I did see one, but I thought it was the shadows…

Ve~~~~

Italy Veneziano


	16. Myu kun 2

Dear Veneciano,

Hm... It must suck not to be able to play with kitties without getting a lecture... I'd most likely die from that.

And me? Er, well I've been lazy around the internet, drawn, written music, and avoided physical and mental work ^^" Nothing out of the ordinary.

Oh, I find it funny that almost an hour after I sent you my first letter, my mom said we might go to Italy for Christmas. I got extremely excited, since it would be my first trip to Europe, so I might get to visit you for Christmas! Yaaaaaaay :D

Love,

Myu-kun

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

Myu-kun,

It is~~~

Really? Lucky~~~~~ I found some magazines in Germany's closet so I was reading them! …Until Germany found me! T_T

Really? I can give you a tour~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! Please, can I~~~~?

Italy


	17. Republic of Ireland 2

Italy,

Well, why break the tradition of Halloween? On Halloween you're supposed to dress up as something scary. I'm just following the ways of me mum.

Ireland

**IIIIIIIIII**

IT'S SCARY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

With pasta,

Italy


	18. Romano 4

Ciao Feliciano,

AGH-! WHA-? S-SHUT THE HELL UP DAMMIT! D-DON'T TALK ABOUT SHIT LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!

Romano

**IIIIIIIIII**

_Fratello,_

Wha? You don't love brother Spain? He'll be heartbroken!

Be nice, _fratello! _Japan said you are a _tsundere _and you just pretend not to like anyone. Is this true, _fratello_?

With noodles,

_Italia_


	19. Spain 1

Hola Ita-chan!

Have you seen Lovi anywhere? He was so cute and I accidentally pulled on his curl and he ran away! I can't find him anywhere! /sob/

Oh! And I sent some tomatoes with this letter~enjoy!

Antonio

**IIIIIIIIIII**

BIG BROTHER SPAIN!

_Fratello _was telling me that I shouldn't talk about the kiss that you gave him… Then he walked away saying some colorful language. I think he went to….. Your garden!

_Grazie _for the tomatoes~

With tomatoes,

Italy


	20. Kepu 1

Hey Italy,

heh you probally don't know much about me yet, but I'm Kepu. I knew your grandpa rome. -sigh- That man was a big problem. He kind of oh I don't know helped in the end of me, but thats not what I'm writing to ya about.

Anyway, hows the world treating you? I hope that its good. Also, do you happen to be friends with Iceland and/or Norway? If so do you mind tellin me how they are? If you don't well then its okay, I can always pop in and say hi. Well I might as well stop before Rome relizes what I'm doing or worse Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt. -sigh- I swear those two are like the mothers from hell or somethin like that. I do feel bad for their sons. haha I'm nothing like they are. Oops I forgot that I'm supossed to stop writing, haha. bye!

~Kepu

P.S. sorry about any spelling mistakes, I'm not the best speller in the world '^^

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kepu,

_Ciao~~~~~_ You knew Grandpa Rome? Isn't he so handsome and nice?

…

Oh… He helped kill you? Does that mean you're a ghost? WAH~~~~~~~~~~~~~! GERMANY! I'M WRTING TO THE GHOST OF KEPU! T^T

*too scared to type write anymore*

Italy


	21. Czech 1

Hey Italy!

Its Czech here! :3 I just wanted to see how you are doing and whatnot! Oh and just to let you know, I would bother my younger brother slovakia to much right now. He's in a pissy mood like always. I think him and our big brother Austria are more alike then not.

Well see ya!

Czech

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_CIAO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

I'm good, but I was writing to a ghost named Kepu! It was scary~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You?

Slovakia? Is he nice?

With pasta,

Italy


	22. America 2

Yo again, Italy!

Dude, of course I am! I'm the Hero, and heroes are always nice to the awesome guys like you! I'm pretty awesome, thanks for asking! How are you, buddy-bro of mine?

It's worse than horrible, it's evil! You can't just steal a guy's pets and food, it's inhuman! Aw, thanks, dude! You're pretty awesome yourself, not as awesome as me, but definitely one of the cooler cats! Though it looks like you don't need me too much, seems you're a pretty popular guy~

...What's with the pause, dude? They're better than the shit that Iggy tries to feed us, right?

Dude, totally no problem!

Oh, speaking of which. What does 'Veneziano' or whatever mean? Aren't you Italy?

United States of Awesome

**IIIIIIII**

America~~~~

I'm good, but there was a ghost named Kepu writing to me! And you?

I know! T^T NO~~~! America is so nice! T^T

They are… But…

Veneziano is… I—I don't know… I thought you were America… why do you sign the letter as The United States if Awesome?

With pizza,

_Italia _


End file.
